The Reunion
by Chezza3009
Summary: Michonne has the perfect life in New York. A job she loves, a beautiful daughter and great friends. But, what happens when she receives an invitation to her high school reunion? Will she go? Or will it just bring back unwanted memories of her first love and ex-boyfriend Rick Grimes? Richonne Au/No ZA. Possible SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

I was doing this for the Richonne fics challenge but I wanted to finish off my other fics first. So, this is something short and sweet and around 5 chapters. I promised myself I wouldn't put out fics like these without completing the story. Enjoy... and let me know what you think.

* * *

 **The Reunion**

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

* * *

"Sooo are you going to go?" Andrea asked.

"Go where?" Michonne replied looking up at her best friend.

They were currently on Michonne's four-poster king-sized bed. Michonne had her back against the top of the headboard.

She knew exactly what Andrea was going to say.

"To the King County high school reunion." Her bright blue eyes twinkled.

Michonne let out a small huff.

This was all her best friend had been talking about for the last few weeks. She couldn't understand why Andrea was so desperate for her to go.

"Why don't you want to go?" she questioned.

"You know why, and why are _you_ so desperate to go?" Michonne replied.

"I am not. Come on, I spoke to Shane-" Andrea started speaking until she was cut off by Michonne.

"You spoke to Shane...when?"

"When he visited last weekend," she spoke really fast.

"And you did what exactly?"

Andrea was about to speak but Michonne cut her off again.

"Actually don't. I can't believe you slept with him AGAIN!" she threw her hands in the air, disgusted with her friend.

"I just couldn't resist that country accent...has me weak and dropping to my knees," Andrea stuck her tongue out.

Michonne shook her head and they both laughed.

"Please, can you not at least think about it?" she said, pouting her lips and handing over the black, white, and gold invitation. Michonne took it from her hands and had a look.

"Come on, you first love will probably be there..."

 _Rick Grimes._

"Yes, and this is why I don't know if I want to go. It will just bring up bad memories and we haven't spoken to each other in nearly 15 years." Michonne said, looking down at the invitation in her hands.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't your house have finished renovating by now?"

Andrea was staying at Michonne's house whilst her own home was being decorated.

Michonne looked over at Andrea, who was laying on her front in her blue pyjamas with her feet kicking back behind her.

"Babe, there is no need to rush me going back."

Michonne rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I like it here...I love spending time with my god-daughter." Andrea said, starting to move off Michonne's bed.

She came to stand at the door frame "Can you at least think about it. It would be good to go and your country boy with the blue eyes is probably going... And you might even get lucky yourself. Since it's been over a year since you have had sex."

Andrea screamed as her best friend threw a pillow at her head. She quickly ran out of Michonne's bedroom down the hallway to her own.

Michonne shook her head. She chewed on her bottom lip and pulled her silver Mac book air from the side. She fired up her laptop and logged onto her Facebook account. She typed in Rick Grimes in the search bar and his name came up.

Rick's name had frequently come up in her 'people you may know' suggestions on Facebook, but she hadn't reconnected with him. _What do you even say after all this time?_

Michonne clicked on his profile picture. It was a picture of him and his two children. They were all smiling. _Was he happy? He looks happy?_ Michonne thought. She had sometimes found him on social media but was too scared to send a message or even a friend request. She never knew what to say to him, or if there was anything to say after all this time.

She closed the lid on her laptop and looked at the invitation in her hand. She placed the invitation on the night stand.

Michonne removed her square black-framed glasses and rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers.

"What do you say Beauty, do you think I should go?" she asked her the fluffy ball sitting on the edge of her bed.

Michonne's black cat meowed. _I think that's a yes from he_ r.

She kicked off the luxurious gold covers and walked down the hallway. She stopped at a bedroom which was decorated in colours of baby pinks and white. Michonne walked further into the room to check on her sleeping daughter. Michonne let out a small smile. She pulled the covers up and placed a delicate kiss on her 5 year old daughter Ava's head and switched the butterfly night light off.

Michonne went back to her own room and closed the bedroom door shut behind her. She climbed into her big empty bed thinking about what Andrea said and about this reunion. Switching her own bedside lamp off, she eventually drifted to sleep, where dreams of Rick plagued her mind.

* * *

Michonne lived in a beautiful 3 story modern townhouse in New York City. It had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

The building was decorated on the outside with white, black and grey paint. The panelled shutter windows were a crisp white colour. There was small black metal railing on the front of the property and on the outside of the balcony. There were large steps leading up to double front doors. Inside was equally decorated to a high standard.

Michonne's home was just like her; sophisticated, contemporary and modern.

It was the best buy she ever bought and this had been her home since her divorce.

* * *

The next day, there was a knock at Michonne's front door. She opened it to be greeted by her ex-husband Negan. It wasn't like Michonne and Negan didn't get along, they did. She just fell out of love with him. Their marriage soon turned into them being friends. Maybe, it was because she never could get over her first love. Rick had had a major effect on her past relationships over the years.

Michonne new deep down that Negan still loved her. She couldn't let them continue in this marriage knowing that she could never full commit herself to him any longer.

"Hi."

"Hey Michonne," Negan said, smiling.

They had met 7 years ago. He had walked into the art gallery she had inherited. One morning wearing a grey double breasted coat, a red polo neck jumper, black jeans and tanned boots. She had to admit he was very good looking and dressed smart. He bought several pieces and offered to take her out for dinner.

Negan was older than Michonne. They met when he was 36 and she was 26. Then one year later they were married and she fell pregnant shortly afterwards. It was a world wind romance that unfortunately wasn't meant to last. They divorced three years ago.

It took some time for Negan to eventually move on and he did. He has been with his girlfriend Lucille for the last 6 months.

"Dadddyyyy." the little girl with dark brown curly hair shouted.

"There is my princess," Negan said, bending down and picking up his daughter.

He closed the door behind him and followed Michonne to her modern kitchen

"So, I heard about your high school reunion. Are you going to go?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Have you been speaking to Andrea?" Michonne said.

"Yes, well whatever you decide. You know I will have this one, right?" Negan said, tickling Ava's sides. She giggled in her father's arms.

Michonne nodded slightly.

"Do you want a cup of tea? I just boiled the kettle."

"Yes, please. That would be great."

Michonne made her and Negan the hot drink and handed him the black and white cup.

She leaned down on the surface hugging her mug around her hands. Michonne stared into space contemplating if she was going to go to the King County reunion.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

For once, I have made Negan a good guy and he felt right to be her ex-husband in this story.

What are our thoughts so far? And do we think she's going to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Thank you all so much for the previous comments, likes, follows and favourites on the first chapter.

We get more of a background into Michonne's current life. By the end of the chapter will Michonne have finally made her decision?

* * *

 **The Reunion**

 **Chapter 2**

 **...**

 **The next morning...**

It was 8am on a warm sunny Monday morning. Michonne had dropped Ava off at morning club at school. She stopped off at the coffee house first to pick up her usual order, and then headed to work. She parked her white BMW X5 in the underground car park and walked up the steps to the building she owned.

The art gallery was called _Beyond Lowell_. It was named after her daughter Ava Marie Lowell Willing.

Michonne was juggling her keys, black leather briefcase, coffee cup holders and handbag in her hands.

"Morning Aaron." Michonne smiled, stopping in front of the glass doors.

"Morning boss. Hey, let me help you with that," Aaron grabbed her bags out of her hand.

"Thank you."

He followed behind Michonne, her purple heels echoing across the white flooring. They walked inside her office and she placed the cup holder on her desk. He placed her bags on the cream chair that was in front of her black mahogany desk.

Aaron has worked as Michonne's assistant for the last five years. He also had become one of her closest friends after Andrea, since they both moved to New York City.

Michonne was even a bridesmaid at Aaron and his husband Eric's wedding two years ago.

"Got you this," she said taking it out of the tray holder. It was a caramel iced latte.

"Thank you," Aaron took the plastic cup out of her hands.

Michonne took a sip of her own drink.

"How's Karen doing?" Michonne asked.

Karen was a surrogate for Eric and Aaron. They were using her eggs with Aaron's sperm for a baby.

"She is doing well. She's 32 weeks nearly now. I can't wait for him to get here now." He grinned.

"I can't wait to meet my god son," Michonne's whole face lit up.

"You ever think about having more children?" Aaron questioned.

"You see, I will need to find a man first, to have more kids with," Michonne pouted her plump lips and switched on her computer screen.

Aaron lightly laughed.

"So, what do we have planned today?"

"Ok," she clapped her hands together.

"We have the new exhibition to set up, Paul "Jesus" Monroe. His new collection has just come in and I am excited to see it. We're going to put that in hall A."

Aaron nodded whilst having a sip of his iced drink.

"Then we have Jessie Anderson, her owl project with the creative metal. I had a sneak peak it's really good. We could put that in hall B. Then there are a couple of new abstract paintings that will need putting up too. Please, will you start on the new paintings and sculptures and I will start on Jesus' collection. We can break for lunch and do Jessie's together."

"Ok, sounds good." Aaron left Michonne's office to place his coat and bag behind the front desk.

* * *

A few minutes later Michonne walked into the empty space where several cardboard boxes were lay across the floor. She shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her heels. She tied her hair back in a high pony tail and turned the radio on.

Michonne removed the tape from around the cardboard box. She took the first piece out of the bubble wrap it was a bottle, decorated with bright colours. She placed the first bottle down on the white podium and then moved to the next piece in the same cardboard box.

She looked at the green bottle and it took Michonne back to a time that reminded her of Rick Grimes. She playfully spun the bottle on the floor and it brought back memories of how her and Rick shared their first kiss.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was 9pm in the evening at one of Shane's famous party's. Michonne and her best friend Andrea had just walked inside the party atmosphere. There was laughter, drinking, and loud music was playing.

"There he is Rick Grimes, staring at you again." Andrea nudged Michonne's arm grinning.

Michonne let out a small smile.

Rick and Michonne had only recently started to interact with each other since Maggie and Glenn got together. Glenn being one of Rick's best friends and Maggie being Michonne's friend. They all started to hang out together.

That's when the glances would start from Rick. It was like he was fascinated by her. She didn't mind half the time because he was cute.

Half an hour later Shane walked in the living room.

"Let's play a little game," he shouted, taking an empty beer bottle and placing on the ground.

"Spin the bottle, oooh I love this game." Maggie said, taking a seat on the carpeted floor.

Michonne, Rick, Andrea, Shane, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Daryl, Gabriel, Cyndie, Rosita and Abraham were all sat in a circle on the floor.

Shane spun the bottle and it landed on Shane and Andrea first. After many goes and everyone kissing it was finally Rick's turn. He spun the bottle praying it would land on a certain girl with a beautiful smile and dreads. The bottle stopped spinning and landed on Michonne.

Rick couldn't contain the excitement on his face. Michonne smiled and they both leaned in. Rick caressed his thumb down the side of her cheek. His other fingers intertwined in her dreads moving her hair out of her face, so he could see her more.

Their lips pressed together in one quick motion.

Michonne had full and very soft lips. The first time their lips touched was a jolt of electricity. Their lips moved slowly at first, moving together as one. Then the kiss deepened and Michonne slipped her tongue inside Rick's warm mouth. He let out a small growl. He eagerly let her tongue slid into his mouth as Michonne clutched onto his arm.

Their tongues sucked, swirled, and probed each others.

Michonne could taste the hint of alcohol from his mouth. She felt like she was getting drunk of his kisses alone.

They got so lost in the moment that they both forget they were in a room with their friends.

There was an ' _oooo'_ sound from around the group. When Rick pulled his lips away from Michonne's he looked into her auburn coloured eyes.

Rick removed his hand from her hair and face. He stood up and reached his hand out for hers. Michonne took her small hand within his. They walked out of the living room hand in hand, looking for somewhere quiet to sit. They found a spot and sat out at the edge of the garden.

They spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other. By the end of the night Rick asked Michonne for her number and a good night kiss. Their lips parted and they pulled each other closer.

The very next day Rick asked Michonne to be his girlfriend.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

The bottle stopped spinning. Michonne closed her eyes and placed her fingers to her lips, running them along her bottom lip. She thought she could still feel his lips against hers. _How would they feel against hers now?_ Michonne thought. She sighed opening her eyes.

Michonne spent the next two hours finishing the new collection before heading to her office. Michonne looked at her laptop screen and logged onto Facebook, once again checking Rick Grimes profile page.

She looked through his photos. There was a few of his ex-wife Lori still on there. But, the photos were with their children Carl, the eldest son and Judith, his 6-year-old daughter.

Aaron knocked on her office door and Michonne quickly opened up her emails.

"Hey," She looked up from over her laptop.

"Hi, are you ok?"

Michonne nodded. "Yeah, I am just thinking. Lost in my own thoughts is all."

"Is this about your reunion? Are you going to go?"

"Andrea again," Michonne rolled her eyes.

Aaron laughed taking a seat.

"Listen, it's up to you and what you want to do. I think it would be nice for you to see him. I know a part of you deep down thinks about what _could_ and maybe even what _should_ have happened. And, you know what they say about your first love..." Aaron looked across at his friend, his eyes widening.

Michonne clasped her hands together underneath her chin. She knew all about the typical 'cliché' of your first love.

She hadn't dated much since her divorce from Negan three years. Her current sex life was nonexistent. The last time she had sex with someone was one year ago.

Michonne thought back to the wild sex life her and Rick used to have. They had sex where ever they could. In his pickup truck, in her room when her parents weren't home, in his living room- nearly getting caught by his parents. They even had sex underneath the football stadium after one of Rick's football games.

It had been intensely physical and intense relationship and they were both infatuated with one another. They were together everyday riding around in Rick's red beat up pickup truck.

After graduation was when everything changed and ended. They both pursued separate college careers and drifted apart in the process, losing touch not long after that.

Her life had changed from the days of King County. That's why as soon as high school finished, she wanted to get out of the sleepy little town and make something of herself. Rick wanted to stay, which wasn't what Michonne wanted.

By, the time high school ended, they both wanted different things out of life. Rick had a plan to study at the academy, graduate, and be a Sheriff's Deputy. He wanted to get married and live in the house with the white picket fence. Have children. That wasn't Michonne not back then; she was too young for all that. _But, now maybe I am ready for that?_ Michonne thought.

She wanted to explore the world, visit different cities. Michonne even wanted explore her sexuality. She wouldn't have been able to do that if she stayed. _Stayed with him_.

Then she would never have had met Negan and consequently Michonne would never have had her daughter, Ava.

Aaron pulled her from her thoughts.

"Shall we grab lunch?" Aaron asked, standing up.

"Yes," Michonne replied.

They went to grab something to eat. After they had eaten, they set up Jessie's owl sculpture collection. This took them a few hours as a lot of the material used, was very delicate.

Both collections were now ready to be put on view tomorrow evening for the private event. Aaron left around 5pm. Michonne stayed behind to make sure everything was ready for the opening evening.

Michonne sat behind her office desk, pulling out the black and gold invitation from her bag. She spent the next hour thinking about whether to go to the King County reunion.

* * *

It was 7pm by the time Michonne walked through her front door. Negan had Ava for the night, and had picked her from school.

Michonne placed the white paper bag of Chinese takeout on the marbled kitchen counter. Andrea had pulled two plates and two wine glasses from the cupboard, placing them on the surface. Michonne dished up beef in black bean sauce, rice, special chow mein, and vegetable spring rolls.

30 minutes later, they had finished their full plates.

Michonne took a sip of her white Pinot Grigio and spoke,

"Ok, we can go."

Andrea screamed, pulling Michonne into a hug. She placed both of her hands on Michonne's shoulders.

"Really, we can go?" Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Yes, I just need to decide what I am going to wear."

* * *

Andrea followed Michonne upstairs to her walk in closet.

"What about this?" Andrea pulled out a navy jumpsuit from her wardrobe.

"Hmmm no." Michonne took a seat at the edge and of her king sized bed. She slowly tucked her feet underneath her bum.

"Ok," Andrea put back the outfit on the chrome racking, and moved to the next outfit in Michonne's wardrobe.

"What about this one?" she pulled out a black velvet suit pant set.

Michonne shook her head to the side.

"I feel that is too formal." She answered.

"Yeah, ok your right."

Andrea grinned picking up a dress. It was still in the clear plastic packaging. She turned around and held it up in front of her to show Michonne.

"Do you think it's too much?"

"No, I don't. This will look amazing on you."

Michonne nodded.

"Ok, that's the one." Michonne smiled, standing up and taking the garment into her own hands.

It was the perfect dress; sexy and flirty. Hopefully, it would remind him of the Michonne he knew 15 years ago.

Michonne and Andrea packed their suitcases for a long weekend in King County.

Michonne texted Negan to ask if it was ok to have Ava all next weekend. He agreed and said it was fine. Negan was going to take their daughter to the carnival in town and other fun activities. She now didn't feel guilty about being away from her all weekend.

She spent the next week concentrating on the new exhibitions. They both turned out to be successful and both collections had sold out after the first few days.

Then, it was finally Thursday evening and they both headed to the airport. They arrived checking in and going through all the necessary checks. Two hours later it was time to board the plane. They were accommodated in first class.

Michonne started to get nervous and she let out a shaky breathe. Andrea squeezed her thigh to try and settle her nerves.

Because, in less than hours 12 hours time, Michonne knew she would be seeing Rick Grimes again.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Ok, so Michonne is going to her reunion. What happens when she eventually runs into her ex-boyfriend Rick Grimes?

Thank you for taking the time out to read. What are your thoughts on this chapter?

 **Side note:** I just want to say thanks for reading my stories and giving them a go. I know there not to everyone's liking sometimes. But, the guys who do read, review and give me that encouragement and the chance to continue on. Thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

Thank you so much for all the comments on the previous chapter, the recent follows, and favourites. Very much appreciated.

So, let's find out what happens when Rick and Michonne finally see each other after all this time.

* * *

 **The Reunion**

 **Chapter 3**

 **...**

* * *

Michonne and Andrea landed at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport about an hour ago. After going through all the important necessary checks and receiving their luggage, they drove the short distance from the airport to the hotel in a rental car.

Driving through their hometown brought back many memories. The town still looked exactly the same as when they both left. They pulled up into the hotel car park and checked in.

Andrea and Michonne lugged their suitcases from the car, up to the elevator, and into the fairly modern decorated room. There were twin double beds and a nice sized bathroom.

They un-packed their suitcases, hanging their outfits on the outside of the wardrobe. They hung around the room for a few hours before starting to get ready for tonight.

* * *

Michonne and Andrea stepped out of the taxi. Michonne looked up at the school and closed the door behind her.

They walked towards the main entrance and Michonne looked up at the towering front columns of the historic brick building that was built in the 1930s.

Andrea linked arms with her worried friend.

"Come on, you ready?" Andrea asked, smiling. She squeezed Michonne's arm tight.

Michonne looked across and nodded.

They entered the old doors and turned towards the main staircase. Michonne suddenly felt like a teenager again; her heart fluttered. She had climbed those stairs daily for four years. They reached the top and suddenly, she got very nervous.

Michonne and Andrea headed towards the school hall. Memories started coming back as they walked pass the many row of lockers.

The clicking of both their heels seemed to echo down the hallway. Michonne knew they were getting close because she could hear the faint music and chatter and laughter in the background.

They stopped outside the school hall entrance and walked up to a long wooden table where there were rows of name tags. Michonne looked for her and Andrea's name. They finally located them and placed them on the outside of their clothing.

"Shit, is that you Michonne?" She heard a rough southern voice say.

"Shane," Michonne said through a strained smile.

"You look great."

"Thanks, and you do too."

Shane grinned and turned to look at Andrea "And you look gorgeous, baby."

Andrea gave him a shy smile. He placed a small kiss on Andrea's lips and gave her a wink.

Michonne playfully rolled her eyes. Shane grabbed a hold of Andrea's hand and they headed inside the room together. She walked into the room behind the couple. Michonne glanced around the room that was exquisitely decorated to a high standard.

The room was lightly dimmed and the walls were covered in a gold glitter backdrop. There was dozens of tables that was adorned with white table cloths. The chairs were covered with black fabric and gold bow sashes. On the tables were balloons, in colours of gold, black, and white.

There was a big banner above the DJ booth that read 'Welcome back the class of **2003'** in gold and black glitter writing.

There was a buffet table on the far side of the room that had many different delicious sweet and savoury options. There were various waiters walking around with drinks and nibbles on trays.

' _Dreams'_ by _Gabrielle_ was playing in the background. Michonne knew it was going to a night of cheesy music.

Michonne took a glass of champagne from the gold tray. She took a quick glimpse around the room and a small sip, seeing if there was anyone she knew. Andrea and Shane had already walked off ahead; she couldn't see her bestie and her 'boyfriend' anywhere in sight.

* * *

When Michonne was nervous, she needed to pee. She located the ladies bathroom. After releasing her bladder, flushing the toilet, washing her hands and drying them, she applied a nude shade of lipstick to her full pouty lips in the mirror. She put on a little more of black mascara and eyeliner and flung her long dreads back over her shoulders. Michonne checked herself out one last time in the full-length mirror, smoothing her hands down the fabric of the dress on the way out.

She walked back inside the main hall and that was when she saw him. Rick Grimes. He almost took her breath away.

Michonne was secretly hoping he didn't notice her. But, it was too late. He was making his way over with that bow-legged walk of his. _Fuck_ she muttered under her breathe. Michonne didn't know what she was expecting. It wasn't like she could avoid him all night. There was all these feeling that were starting to re surface with seeing him. Her heart thumped and her stomach fluttered.

He was taller than she remembered. His hair was still dark brown but with whisks of light grey hair and curls sat at the nape of his neck. He had a neatly trimmed beard. The beard was a good look on him. And then those perfect ice blue eyes. Still so...hypnotizing.

"Michonne, it's good to see you," Rick opened his arms wide. He kissed her cheek, inhaling that familiar essence of vanilla; her hair smelled of coconut oil.

Michonne did the same when Rick leaned into her. She fluttered her long black eyelashes closed. She breathed in his aroma of silicon lemon, sandalwood, and green mandarin.

Rick pulled back and spoke,

"You look stunnin'...You look really beautiful Michonne."

His country boy accent was still the same. It made her swoon in all the right places. She hadn't felt this in so long. It always had that effect on her.

Rick's eyes drank in the outfit she wore.

The red velvet dress hugged her curves perfectly, surrounding her assets. It stopped short around her ankles. The deep V neck plunge revealed her ample cleavage. There was a thigh high split at the front of the dress, showcasing her smooth toned leg. She had on a pair of gold ruffled heels. _They looked expensive,_ Rick thought. And a gold clutch bag that was now tucked underneath her arm.

"Thank you, Rick," Michonne let out a shaky breath. "You look really good, too."

She ran her eyes over his attire.

Rick couldn't help the smile on his face.

He wore a crisp white shirt; a few buttons were open at the front revealing his curly dark chest hair. It was starting to make Michonne feel warm. His smart navy trousers hugged around his thighs. Rick had on a pair of tan leather brogue shoes. And a grey blazer completed his look which seemed to compliment his electric blue eyes.

"So," Rick and Michonne both spoke at the same time. Then they both laughed as they shared an awkward moment.

"Go on, you go first," Michonne gestured.

"How have you been?" Rick asked, still not being able to take his eyes off the woman before him.

They spent the next 20 minutes catching up about their careers, places where Michonne travelled, and more various topics. It was strange how well they were getting along, because they hadn't spoken to each other in over 15 years.

"Do you have any children?" Michonne knew the answer.

"Yeah I do. I have two children, Carl he's 15 and Judith she's 6."

Michonne nodded. "They're really good ages."

"You have any kids?" Rick asked Michonne.

Rick knew the answer to his own question. He looked at her Facebook page too. Too scared to message her or send a friend request.

"One, daughter, Ava, and she's 5," Michonne smiled thinking about her daughter.

"That's a lovely name." Rick said.

Michonne was about to speak when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to face a woman with a brown short bob and bottle green eyes.

"Hi Michonne," The strong southern twang ringed in her ears.

"Maggie?" Michonne grinned, hugging her one-time friend.

"I am so sorry, we never kept in touch." She frowned.

Maggie was the nicest person Michonne had ever met. She regretted not staying in touch with her after all these years.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Don't be silly, it's good to see you. You look really well. I love your shoes." Maggie gushed.

"Thank you."

"You remember Glenn Rhee from high school? He's my husband now."

"Nice to see you again Michonne," Glenn reached out to shake Michonne's hand.

"And you?"

"Did you come alone?" He asked, letting go of her hand.

Rick couldn't take his eyes of Michonne whilst she was catching up with his friends.

"No, with Andrea she's with Shane somewhere," Michonne looked around the room looking for her best friend.

"Hmmm figures, those two have been pretty inseparable lately." Glenn's eyes widened.

They discussed Maggie and Glenn moving to the city, as she and Glenn wanted to open their own catering business.

Michonne told her the best places to set up a new thriving business like hers and places to live.

"Shane, he made the move a few days ago." Maggie added.

"Oh...He did?" _Andrea failed to mention this,_ Michonne thought.

"Chonne?"

"Daryl?" Michonne's voice changed to a high pitch, smiling she held her arms out and hugged her old friend.

"It's nice to see you. You look good...very good." Daryl eyed Michonne up and down.

Michonne placed her hand over her mouth and laughed.

"Hey, don't be getting me into trouble with your wife," she noticed the silver band that sat on his left hand.

"Nah, you won't, Sasha's she's cool." Daryl smirked.

"How have you been? Hope everything's great." Michonne expressed.

"Yeah, I got my own auto shop. Thinkin' about openin' another one up soon. Lookin' at branchin' out all that."

"Wow, that's great."

A few minutes later Daryl's wife came over. He wrapped his arm around her waist and spoke, "This is Sasha, my rock."

Sasha grinned and scrunched her nose. "Awww."

Michonne held her hand out and spoke, "nice to meet you."

"And you...I've heard so much about you." Sasha grinned.

They all continued to talk, laugh, and joke and reminisce about high school days.

Rick stood quietly and watched their interaction. He had forgotten how easily Michonne fit in with all his friends.

* * *

The group had disbanded and Rick and Michonne were left alone standing together. Then the song _K-Ci & JoJo- All My Life_ played. It was their song that they had their first dance to, at the prom.

"Do you want to dance?" Rick nervously asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yeah, ok." Michonne placed her purse on the nearby table.

Rick took her hand within his and led her to the dance floor. He pulled Michonne closer to his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and their bodies moulded.

They moved together slowly to the music as one.

The firmness in his hands gripped her lower back like he didn't want to let go of her. Their faces were so close that Michonne could feel Rick's beard grazing the side of her face. She leaned her face further into his neck and closed her eyes.

Rick brushed his lips over her forehead and placed a small kiss.

Michonne and Rick didn't notice the audience they were starting to get. Andrea and Shane had reappeared and stood at the edge of the dance floor watching the pair get lost in their embrace. Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Daryl joined the couple on the dance floor.

She loved the feeling of having Rick's arms wrapped around her. It was a feeling that was familiar and comforting. It felt like they were 18 all over again.

Rick's breathing became shallow and his heart suddenly felt heavy inside his chest. There was still something between them Rick could feel it. She moved her head to his chest and her hands to his back. They continued to sway to the music, listening to every lyric of the song. That reminded them both of their former relationship.

' **Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you'**

The song came to an end and Michonne released Rick. She stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes dancing over his face as they filled with tears.

Michonne realized that Rick was the one and the love was still there between them. She took a step back, grabbing her clutch and walking out of the room. Rick watched Michonne leave. He ran his hand down the side of his face and looked towards the floor.

* * *

Michonne needed to get some fresh air. She needed to breathe. She stepped out into the air, welcoming the cool breeze against her skin.

Rick followed her outside, stopping shortly behind her.

He was her first for everything. Her first kiss. Her first boyfriend. The first person she dated. She had lost her virginity to him.

"Michonne..." Rick stared at the back of her head.

Tears heavily rolled down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away with shaky fingers. Rick could hear her cries. He placed his hand on her arm and turned her around so she could look at him.

"I keep thinking about, what would have happened if...If I would have stayed here with you. What would have our life's been like? It scares me...because we never got to experience those earlier years together. But, I had to go Rick." Michonne sobbed into her hands.

"I know you had to. I am not mad anymore. I know you had to live your life. It sounds like you did great thangs. You're an amazin' woman, Michonne." Rick placed his hands on her waist, smoothing his thumbs over her dress.

"I love my life in New York City, Rick. I love it." Michonne wiped a few tears away from her eyes with her fingers. Her make-up was now smudged.

Rick placed his finger on her chin, tilting her face upwards to him. Michonne looked up at Rick as more warm tears fell.

"Will you stay with me tonight? The kids are with their mother, Lori. Please, Michonne will you stay with me for tonight?" Rick asked looking hopeful.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

So, is Michonne going to stay the night with Rick?

Thank you as always for taking the time out to read. Reviews are welcome what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

Thank you for all the recent follows and favourites. Silent readers and all the previous comments on the last chapter are much appreciated. I love reading them all. Ok, so let's see if Michonne went home with Rick...

* * *

 **The Reunion**

 **Chapter 4**

 **...**

* * *

Rick's black ISUZU D-max arctic truck travelled down the long windy roads. He held onto Michonne's hand on the drive towards his home, only let go of her small delicate hand when he had to change gears. A few times, he would place small kisses across her finger tips. Michonne would smile with the way his lips and beard would brush against her fingers. It felt good, Michonne would have to admit.

Michonne had sent a quick text to Andrea to say she would be staying the night with Rick at his home. Andrea had sent a text back telling her to have fun. This eased her mind about spending the night with Rick.

After a 20-minute drive, the car pulled into a nice residential area.

Rick's home was located in a cul-de-sac. It was a modest two-story, three bedroom, two and a half bath house with a front wraparound porch and a large private garden to the rear.

He parked his car into his driveway, turning off the ignition. Rick stepped out of his truck.

Rick ran to the passenger side of his car and held the door open for Michonne, holding his hand out for her. She placed her hand within his and stepped out of the vehicle. He shut the door behind her.

They held hands until he reached his doorstep. Pulling out his house key, he turned the key in the lock. Rick let Michonne enter first. Rick switched on the light, sending his home into brightness.

* * *

"Do you want a drank?" His southern drawl was thick.

"Please, that would be lovely." Michonne said, looking into Rick's blue eyes.

"Anything in particular?"

"Maybe some wine? If you have some. That would be nice."

Rick smiled. He left the living room to head towards his kitchen.

Michonne looked around his living room. She looked at the many framed photos on top of the mantel piece and the walls. The pictures were of Rick's children, Carl and Judith. Her mouth curved into a small smile. She could feel the love he had for his children around his home.

Rick's house had been renovated to a really high standard. Michonne loved the decor. It was the opposite of hers. Rick had given each room a country and farmhouse feel.

"I only got red. Hope that's ok..." Rick stopped in his tracks. Michonne had turned around to face him. His breathe slightly hitched in the back of his throat. He couldn't believe the woman he hadn't seen in so long stood in his living room.

"Sounds good," Michonne walked over to the brown leather couch.

"Are you joining me?" She wondered taking a seat. Rick was still staring at her.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat walking over to her. He placed the glasses and bottle down on the handmade coffee table.

A shudder suddenly ran through Michonne. "Oooh."

"Are you cold?"

"Yes, a little," Michonne rubbed both of her hands down the side of her arm.

Rick walked over to the fireplace. It was a real wood burning fire place. He kneeled in front of the fire. He struck a match and set the flame to the spills of newspaper jammed beneath the neatly piled logs. He added freshly chopped wood onto the already piled high logs. The right red and orange flames were now starting to crackle.

Rick retrieved a blanket from a chest next to the fireplace. He brought it over to Michonne. She took it off him and wrapped it around her shoulders. Rick dimmed the lights in his living room and took a seat next to Michonne. He poured the wine into the large glasses. Rick picked up the remote and switched on the plasma TV for background noise.

Michonne took her shoes off, rubbing the soles of her feet and ankles.

"Yeah, you know that saying 'pain is beauty'. I supposed that's what you get when you buy shoes that cost $200 dollars." She lightly scoffed.

Rick smiled. He was almost too shy to ask. But, he did anyway.

"Let me Michonne..."Rick pointed towards her feet.

Michonne nodded. She moved her black painted toes into his lap, and Rick started to massage them.

"Mmm that feels so nice," she gently sighed.

Michonne had to admit Rick's hands felt good. A little too good. It started to bring back more memories.

Rick looked across at Michonne. She had her eyes closed and her head leaning back against the many scattered pillows. For several minutes Rick continued to rub her toes and feet.

* * *

"I am glad we get this chance to talk," Michonne grinned, putting her glass down on the plum mahogany stained coffee table.

Rick and Michonne had just spent the last hour talking. Rick had talked about how much time and effort he had spent renovating his property. They both sat there listening to one another talk about various topics that crossed their minds. They had shared a few hearty laughs too. He loved to listen to the sound of her voice and loud laugh.

Rick would randomly place small kisses to Michonne's temple. When he did, she felt a tingling sensation she hadn't felt in a while.

"Me too." Michonne snuggled further into Rick's arm. She had moved closer to him during their talk.

She was encircled in his loving embrace. Michonne felt safe being wrapped up in his arms. She ran her manicured finger nails over his arm.

He knees touching his. He moved his hand onto her legs and caressed her skin. Michonne placed the glass on the cabinet. She turned to face Rick. Their eyes scanned over each other's faces.

"Can I kiss you?"

Michonne nodded. "Yes," she croaked out.

They moved in slowly and Rick placed his fingertips on her chin. He captured her lips within his and their lips lightly touched, just like so many times in the past.

Rick slowly pulled back to look at Michonne. She had her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. Michonne slowly opened her eyes and stared into Rick's blue ones. He moved forward again.

Their passion flared and the kiss deepened.

Her lips were so soft but firm at the same time. Rick pressed her mouth open. Rick's tongue slid inside and collided with Michonne's. The hot stroke of his tongue was like they were slow fucking. His tongue was the perfect rhythm with hers. Michonne moaned as the pleasure radiated over her body. She felt weak all of a sudden and Michonne clung onto his shirt, wrapping her hands around his toned arms.

They had both shifted and Rick now lay between her hips.

Rick moved his hands to rest on her waist. As time passed he slowly travelled them to give her ass a tight squeeze. Michonne smiled through their kiss. His jean clad leg was now rubbing against her inner thigh. Michonne could feel his erection straining against the fabric.

Rick groaned in protest when she removed his lips from his. Their lips felt swollen, achy and his dick was painfully hard.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Michonne brushed her lips over his one last time and anxiously waited for his answer.

"Yeah," Rick rasped out.

They both got up from the couch. Michonne left the blanket on the couch. She leaned down and took another small sip of her wine. Rick switched the TV off, fireplace and all the lights off to the living room.

He grabbed onto her hand and Rick led Michonne out of the room. Their fingers continued to stroke and rub each other's as they ascended upstairs.

They both realized that they were about to be intimate for the first time in years.

* * *

They walked down the hallway and Rick told Michonne who slept in which bedroom. She peeked her head into Judith's room, which reminded her so much of Ava's bedroom. Michonne smiled thinking how well Judith and Ava would get along.

Rick placed his hand on the brass doorknob and pushed the last bedroom door open. Michonne slowly walked inside and looked around his bedroom.

The walls were painted plain white. There was a black metal bed frame that was leaned against the far wall. White bed linen sheets and pillows adorned the double sized bed. On the ceiling were dark brown oak wood panels with spotlights in each corner. In the middle of the ceiling was a black fan for nights when, she presumed, it got warm in Georgia. There was also a flat screen TV on the opposite wall facing the bed.

Michonne looked over to the far side of the room. There was a sliding barn door that matched the ceiling.

"And what's behind this door?" Michonne grinned, walking over to the oak weathered panel door.

"Is this where you happen to hide a collection of whips and chains?" Michonne cheekily teased.

Rick blushed. "You wish," he walked over and slid the door open to reveal a bathroom.

Michonne tilted her head and smirked.

"Am I ok to freshen up?"

Rick nodded. "Sure, take all the time you need. I have a spare toothbrush and anythin' else you may want to use."

Michonne smiled. "Thank you."

She stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Michonne placed her clutch on the side of the sink. She spent several minutes freshening up. She brushed her teeth and threw water on her face. She grabbed the packet of make-up wipes from inside of her purse and cleaning all of her make- up off that had smudged. She did a quick clean up, making sure everywhere was tidy behind her.

* * *

Michonne walked out of the bathroom to find Rick seated on the side of the bed. He stood up and walked over to Michonne. She didn't know why she was so nervous all of a sudden, standing in her ex-boyfriend's bedroom.

It was like it was their first time all over again. He took the clutch from out of her hand and placed it on his bedside cabinet.

Rick ran his fingers down the side of her exposed arms and Michonne shivered. He stood behind Michonne and placed both of his hands on the top of her arms. She tried to turn around but Rick made it clear. He wanted her to face away from him for the time being.

She felt his lips press against the top her left shoulder.

Michonne collected all of her long auburn coloured locs over onto the right side of her shoulder. She let Rick continue with his journey of kissing over her smooth skin. His fingers moved to the strap off her dress letting them fall off from both of her shoulders. Rick kissed the place where the straps were just sat. He worked on unzipping the back of her red dress, until he could see the small dip of her back. The dress fell down in a pool around her ankles.

She was now stripped down to just her black strapless lace bra and a matching thong. Rick guided Michonne around to face him.

Michonne's pussy started to tingle with excitement.

He placed his hands on her waist and moved his lips closer to hers. She lifted her arms up over his shoulders and her fingers ran through the end of his curls. She closed her eyes and fell deeper into his embrace with each passing minute.

Michonne could feel Rick's tongue pushing between her lips. She opened them as his tongue touched hers. She started to move her tongue against his, teasing him.

Rick's hands wrapped tighter around her waist. He moved his hand down to cup her ass, giving it a small squeeze. He loved how they felt in his hands. It was different...

* * *

Rick walked Michonne backwards over to the bed; they continued to kiss. He switched their places and he took a seat on his bed. Michonne stood before Rick, between his legs. Rick quickly pulled his shirt from over his head, throwing it onto the floor.

He ran his hands up and down her toned stomach. Rick moved his hands to unhook the buttons on the front of her bra and removed it from her body, letting the lace fall onto the floor.

Rick smiled at her round plump breasts that had now come into his view. He cupped and squeezed her breasts, latching his mouth onto her warm breast. Michonne closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"Mmm," Rick groaned with her nipple in his mouth.

Rick's wet mouth sucked harder and faster. He ever so gently tugged down on her nipple with his teeth. She ran her hands through his thick chestnut curls, which had now become messy.

He looked up whilst he had her hardened nipple in his mouth. Michonne was looking down, entranced with the way Rick's mouth was clamped around her tight bud. He rolled her nipple around with the tip of his tongue. He went back and forth between each breast, paying them equal amounts of attention.

* * *

Rick motioned Michonne to sit down. He hooked his fingers into the black lace thong. The material was soaking wet in his hand as he tugged them down her legs. Michonne helped him by lifting her hips up.

"Lean back for me Chonne." Rick caressed her inner thigh.

Michonne nodded leaning back. He scooted her to the edge of the double bed. Her toes curled with anticipation and her feet were now flat against the white bed sheets. Rick ran his fingertips up and down both of her legs, causing a sheen of goose bumps to appear across her flawless skin.

Rick looked down at Michonne's pussy.

The black pubic hairs were recently trimmed. Rick licked his lips at her dark brown thick labia that flanked an opening that was wet and glistening with fluids. Rick swallowed looking at the wetness around her clit, peeking out from underneath its hood.

Her arousal was pooled around her entrance. Rick couldn't wait to have a taste and lap up the evidence. He had created by sucking on her nipples.

Rick darted his steel blue eyes over her body. From her breasts, to her hips and thighs every part of her was fuller. He reached his middle finger down to lightly graze over the outside of her pussy lips.

Michonne groaned loudly.

It had been a year since she had been with anyone so intimately. Her ex-boyfriend was starting to awaken her sexual appetite.

Rick ran his digit up and down the outside of her folds. He was teasing her by not applying too much pressure. This was torture for her. She started to rotate her hips, hoping he would get the hint.

"Rick...Please," Michonne pouted.

The corners of his mouth turned up into a half smile. He removed his fingers from her centre.

Rick unbuckled his belt buckle and unzipped his trousers. He dragged them down his thighs with his boxers. Rick stepped out of them and kicking them out of the way. He kneeled before Michonne's wide spread legs and his dick bounced hitting his stomach.

Rick started to slowly kiss over the top of her thighs and hips. He could smell her sweet arousal. It was intoxicating.

He slid one finger past her walls, then another one.

"Ahhh yesss!" a moan escaped, from Michonne.

Two fingers slid into her with no effort at all. Her hips started to move, rubbing the palm of his hand over her clit. Rick continued to pump his fingers in and out a few times. He pulled his fingers out of her opening and circled his thumb over her erect clit.

Michonne leaned up on her elbows and spread her legs even wider so Rick could get better access.

She wanted to watch him take the first lick. She saw his tongue slowly seep out.

"Umm fuck!" she cried out. Her head fell back and her eyes rolled back even further.

Rick flung both of her legs over his shoulders and clasped his mouth tighter over her mound.

"Oh Rick!" Michonne gasped. She feeling Rick's tongue plunge into her softness.

Rick lapped up every ounce of her nectar. Her wetness reached Rick's taste buds. She tasted of a sweet and exotic blended together. Michonne tasted just how he remembered, but even better.

Michonne's orgasm started to build. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure Rick was giving to her.

"Mmmm," Rick murmured against her dripping pussy.

Rick rubbed his face into her lips, wanting to be covered in her juices.

Rick started to flick his tongue over her clit. Michonne gripped his hair, her nails digging into his scalp. Michonne's moans had now become short gasps, like she was struggling to breathe.

Michonne was leaking all over his beard and the bed sheets. He kept up the pressure as she let go of his curls. Then suddenly, her legs started to tremble. Michonne tried to pull away but Rick kept up the pressure. He hauled her back by her thighs.

"Rick...Oh Rick...Ahhh yes!" Michonne jerked forward as her whole body spasmed.

Michonne groaned as Rick continued to tease her clit with gentle strokes. He kissed each of her slick thighs before standing up and admiring her.

She had the palms of her hands over her face. She was shaking. Her breasts heaved up and down with each breath she took. Her hair was dishevelled. One leg was bent and the other was stretched out.

Michonne moved her hands from her face and looked up at Rick. He smirked at her and she smiled back at him.

"What's that smile for? Rick grinned, stroking himself from the base all the way up to the tip.

Michonne lightly laughed. As if he didn't know what that smile was for.

* * *

Michonne sat up at the edge of the bed, one hand wrapped around his length. It slightly twitched in her hold. He was thick and heavy.

She stroked him with long strong motions up and down a few times. She looked into his ice blue eyes as he stared into her cocoa brown. Rick licked his lips running his hands over her shoulders and with his other hand he caressed her hair.

His grip tightened on her left shoulder as her lips brushed over the tip. Michonne parted her lips. Rick let out small moan.

"Oh, shit Michonne." Rick gasped as her tongue swirled and danced around his head.

Michonne rolled her full lips up and down his dick. She sucked up the drops of pre cum that had leaked, taking him much deeper and with much less effort the second time around.

Rick started to feel his pleasure building with each stroke of her mouth, wanting to push him over the edge, but bringing him back before he could cum.

* * *

Rick had manoeuvred Michonne into the middle of the bed, her back resting against the soft pillows and her legs loosely wrapped around his waist.

He tapped his head over her sensitive clit, causing her to jump. She moved her hands to rest around his neck.

Michonne gasped, watching as his thick inches slowly sank into her. Rick thrust in deeper. Michonne pushed her head back further into the pillow squeezing her eyes shut from the way he was enveloping her.

Michonne opened her eyes and looked at her ex-boyfriend.

"Go slow Rick, please at first. It's been a long time since I you kno..."

"How long?" he asked.

"A year," Michonne felt slightly embarrassed and turned her head to the side

Rick moved his hand to her chin.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's been some time for me too."

Rick sucked on her bottom lip, placing several kisses there.

In one final last smooth thrust, Rick bottomed out. He stayed still for a few minutes. Michonne got worried and asked,

"Rick, are you ok?"

"Yeah," he rasped out.

Michonne felt good. The last time they were intimate was over fifteen years ago and she felt just how he remembered, but even better.

"Yeah you...Shit. You just feel so good Michonne...you feel so good."

Michonne smiled gripping onto his back as he started with slow thrusts. Rick buried his face in her neck kissing and sucking.

* * *

Several minutes later Michonne breathlessly spoke,

"I feel your holding back...don't hold back anymore."

The corner of Rick's mouth lifted.

"Ok darlin'," he passionately kissed her lips, slipping his tongue inside.

Rick removed himself from her walls and climbed off the bed. He dragged Michonne to the end of the bed frame and spread her legs wide. Rick looked down at her wet pussy and swiftly re-entered her canal.

"Mmmm," Michonne sighed, as Rick slipped in deeper.

Michonne gripped one hand onto his wrist and her other hand around his bicep.

"Ahhh...oh yes!" she moaned as Rick pushed her legs back, crossing them at her ankles and over the side of his left shoulder.

* * *

"Do you think I can make you cum again?" Rick whispered.

"Yes," Michonne had no doubt with the way he was moving. She could already sense that feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Rick climbed onto the bed on his knees, his hands gripping the back of her thighs as he pounded her harder into the mattress.

"Yess...Ohhh...Ohhh."

Michonne reached up and placed her right hand behind his neck and lead her lips to his. Their mouths meshed together in a sloppy and frantic kiss. Rick felt her hardened buds rubbing against his chest.

* * *

Rick sat back on his knees and settled into hard fast strokes. He kissed over her neck, face, and lips.

"Mmmm," Michonne moaned against his lips.

"Michonne, I'm close," his breathing laboured and his curls now stuck to his forehead.

Rick pumped into her as the sounds of their wetness echoed around his room, along with the sound of the bed frame hitting the wall and Rick's balls slapping hard against her pussy.

He hoisted her right leg up over his shoulder, keeping her other wrapped around his waist. Rick bit down on her flesh, leaving faint bite marks down her leg.

Rick continued to thrust, suddenly hitting a deeper spot within her. Her eyes snapped shut. Her mouth fell open. But, nothing came out. Her toes flexed and her legs shook. Her hands twisted the bed sheets between her hands. None of this could help the impending orgasm about to wash over her.

Rick leaned down and kissed Michonne, his thrusts only intensifying. Sharper. Harder. Deeper. Sweat dripped down his brow.

"Oh shhiiit!" Michonne screamed, breaking their kiss as her hands released the bed sheets.

"Shit Michonne, you're so wet and tight." Rick rubbed his thumb over her clit, wanting to send her over the edge first.

"Ahhh...Rick!" Michonne squeezed her pussy around his dick.

"Mmmm FUCK!" Rick yelled.

His cum spilled into her waiting womb; he kept going and going. He slowly pumped in and out of her a few more times before withdrawing from her. He continued to hold her leg open and marvelled at the sight of her satisfied pussy and the sticky mess they had created together.

* * *

Michonne lay with her head on Rick's arm, running her slender fingers up and down his hairy chest.

"I am not on any birth control, Rick. I should have said that. So, you could have pulled out, I am really sorry."

"It's ok Michonne, don't worry." He kissed her forehead.

"I am not lettin' you go again never again Michonne. I want us to start over, give this...us another go. Can we?"

"I would like that Rick."

"I will do anythin' to make sure it works out this time around."

"Are you promising me Rick?"

"I am."

"Would you stay with me this weekend? I don't have the kids. Please say you will stay with me."

"My clothes are at the hotel..."

"We can go get them first thing in the morning. But, I am sure you're not goin' to need clothes, if I am being honest. Especially with what I have planned for you all weekend." His eyes were hot with lust.

Rick bit on Michonne's lower lip. Michonne hummed.

He turned Michonne over onto all fours. She leaned on her knees and elbows, her ass was perched high in the air and her face buried into the mattress. Rick kissed over each of her ass cheeks.

Michonne shivered with pleasure.

Her legs were driven apart with Rick's hands. He kneeled in between her wide spread legs. Rick stroked his fingers over her opening and swiftly entered. They both let out a low groan, both reaching their peak soon after. Rick collapsed onto the bed, bringing Michonne down with him.

He kissed her temple softly, smelling the faint scent of her perfume and njoying the moment of being in the arms of the woman he loved.

She turned around in Rick's arm. He was already snoozing. She brushed her fingers over his face and smiled, falling asleep shortly afterwards to the sound of Rick's faint breathing.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Wow, I think Rick got her good lol! Ok, next chapter completes this journey. Thanks again as always for reading. I feel with the beginning of the chapter it would be this natural atmosphere of Rick and Michonne talking about their feelings. They would progress on to taking their feelings to the next level.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter. I know it's been some time. This is the final instalment. I toyed with the ending of this.

* * *

 **The Reunion**

 **Chapter 5**

 ** ** **...******

* * *

 ** **Two Years Later...****

"Rick, I think it's time," Michonne said, letting out a deep sharp breath.

"Finally," Rick walked over to his wife and placed a hand over her large baby bump.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital."

Rick grabbed a hold of Michonne's hand. He picked up the cream hospital bag that lay next to the front door. It had been packed and ready to go for the last two weeks.

Michonne was 6 days overdue and she had now had enough.

They had both decided to have a surprise and not find out what they were having. Michonne always thought it was nice. She didn't get this with Ava, as Negan wanted to know what they were having so he could spoil the baby right away.

Rick already had one of each. Michonne wasn't fussy if they were having a boy or a girl. She just wanted to know their baby was happy and healthy.

* * *

It had been a whirlwind romance for the pair. Since that night at their high school reunion, Michonne had spent the rest of that weekend with Rick. They explored different sex positions when she wasn't in bed, he pulled her back. It was a weekend spent having earth shattering orgasms. Michonne had to admit she didn't want it to end.

But, the weekend had to come to an end and Michonne had to leave to go back to New York. This was where her daughter was, her business, and her life. They both vowed to make it work this time for each other.

The first few months were hard on the couple. Long distance phone calls, Skype calls, texts and emails. They also visited one another when they could. But, still in ways, it still wasn't enough for the pair.

Rick had taken the deep plunge and moved to New York, living in her townhouse.

Rick had decided to set up his own security business with the help of Michonne's encouragement. He partnered up with Shane. The company became a huge success. They managed to land a lot of successful deals throughout the city. Even Michonne had set up surveillance in her own art gallery, _Beyond Lowell_.

Three months later, Lori had agreed to move to New York City too. So, Judith and Carl could be closer to their father. Rick was ecstatic. He hated not being able to see his children whenever he wanted too.

Six months after, Rick had officially moved in with Michonne. They found out they were expecting a baby. Rick couldn't have been happier that Michonne was carrying his 3rd child.

Rick had proposed to Michonne shortly afterwards. He had bought Michonne a beautiful white diamond engagement ring. Rick slid it onto her finger and it fit perfectly. She knew then she was always meant to be Mrs Grimes.

* * *

Their wedding was romantic. They got married before Michonne was three months pregnant.

Michonne had walked down the aisle surrounded by their friends and family. Judith and Ava were flower girls. Andrea was her maid of honour. Shane and Carl were Rick's best men.

They wanted the children to be involved as they would be gaining a new step mommy and step daddy.

Rick and Michonne exchanged vows and he slipped the diamond encrusted band on her hand.

Their wedding reception was held at the exquisite Central Park Boathouse. The room overlooked the lake. It was expensive but worth the money that they had spent to hire out for the evening.

They had over 150 guests that attended their wedding. The food was great and the company was even better.

There was music, alcohol, dancing, and laughter; everyone had a great time.

* * *

Rick had promised his wife to be a honeymoon. One week, somewhere hot, sunny, and preferably where she would be naked for the entire duration.

They would take their honeymoon once they had the baby and everything was settled.

"Rickkk, you can't have me naked all the time we're there," Michonne had moaned.

"I can't? You sure about that?" Rick questioned.

Michonne smiled rolling her eyes.

"Plus, we can try for another baby, whilst we're there."

"You talking about adding another baby and we haven't even had this one yet," she pointed towards her round stomach.

Rick wrapped his arms around Michonne. He started to lick and suck on her smooth neck.

"I like you pregnant." Rick whispered over her lips.

"This is why we're having a baby in the first place."

"I seem to remember you weren't on any birth control...and those many nights when I was between these legs," He moved his hand in between her thighs.

"You were begging me to fill you up." Michonne closed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip as a small whimper escaped her lips.

Michonne couldn't help it. Rick felt so good, and feeling him coat her walls, was a feeling she just couldn't explain.

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

"So, I hear it's finally time?" Dr Carson said, walking into the delivery suite.

"Yeah doc, about time. This one was getting impatient," Rick turned to his wife, who lay on the hospital bed.

"Well Rick, you try carrying around a watermelon for the last nine months."

"I think it was only four."

"You see what I've had to put up with for the last NINE months." Michonne heavily breathed through a contraction.

"The best nine months of your life," he leaned down to place a kiss on Michonne's lips.

"Aww cute," Doctor Carson smiled.

"Ok, let's check to see how much longer it will be until you have this baby."

Carson checked to see how many centimetres Michonne was dilated.

"You're about seven centimetres." Harlan said, removing his fingers.

A few hours later and excruciating pain. Michonne had forgotten what it was like to give birth. She had squeezed Rick's hands several times throughout her labour and vowed never again. He hoped she was joking because he planned on having many more children with her in the future.

"And...It's a son!"

"It's a boy." Rick said, his hands covering his face as tears fell from his eyes.

Doctor Carson placed the baby onto Michonne's chest, wiping away the mucus. The baby boy let out a small wail.

"Do we have a name for the little guy?" Harlan asked.

"Yeah, we do." Michonne softly spoke.

"Meet Isaiah Xavier Grimes."

* * *

 **1 year later...**

Michonne's black high heels walked along the hard wood flooring in her art gallery.

She rubbed her hand over her lower stomach. She had been feeling queasy for the past week and a half.

Michonne took a seat behind her desk and took a small sip of her water bottle. She picked up the frame that adorned her desk. It was a picture of her husband and their young son Isaiah.

Michonne smiled on how much he just looked like his dad. A full head of curly dark brown hair and pouty lips. The only thing Isaiah had inherited off Michonne was her dark brown eyes.

Isaiah wasn't even one and now, they were about to have another baby together.

Michonne thought back to when her and Rick had conceived.

It was on their honeymoon, in Bali in Indonesia.

They spent 7 days in the hot tropical country. There were volcanic islands, beautiful beaches, amazing scenic landscapes of terraced hills, cultural attractions, and water and land-based activities for them to enjoy.

Unfortunately, they didn't get to enjoy any of these activities because Rick made work on his promise to keep her naked. Rick and Michonne made love the whole duration of their honeymoon.

* * *

Michonne gave birth 8 months later to another son who they named Andre. Another year later Michonne was pregnant again with hers and Rick's third child. Due to complications and a high risk pregnancy, it was advised that Michonne and Rick not try for any more children.

They both agreed for the health of Michonne. She gave birth two months early to a girl who they named Ivy Marie.

Twenty years later, Rick and Michonne retired back to King County in the home where their relationship had been rekindled.

* * *

 **35 years later...**

"So, that's how you and Grandpa met?"

Michonne looked up from the porch swing looking at her 8 grandchildren. All sat cross-legged on the decking. All blue and bright eyed.

"It is," she closed the book on her lap.

"That's why we got to spend another thirty odd years together. I always wished it would have been longer. But, everything happens for a reason before well you know..."Michonne let out a deep sigh, looking out to the distance.

"We got there in the end and that's why if you find someone you love. You don't _ever_ let them go."

"Hey, ma. Are you ready to go?" Ava her eldest daughter asked.

"Are we off to see Grandpa now?"

Michonne hummed nodding.

"Ok, all of you get your shoes on." Michonne said watching them all scurry off to find their shoes.

They walked the short distance to Lakeview cemetery in King County.

Michonne walked past the many rows of tombstones and stopped short of the smooth marbled headstone. She kneeled in the grass next to her husband's grave. She placed the fresh flowers next to the headstone. She ran her fingers over the inscription of his name _Rick Grimes._

"Hey, it's me. I brought all your grandchildren with me today. I know you...I know you, wish you could have been here to see them grow up. God...they are all like you in every single way Rick." Michonne laughed through her tears.

She folded her hands onto her lap.

"I miss you everyday baby," She placed her hand on the cold gravestone.

"I'll see you very soon. I love you." Her hand shook as she wiped away a few strands of tears.

Michonne stood up and went in search of her children and grandchildren.

Six months later Michonne was laid to rest beside her husband, Rick.

It was the reunion that Michonne had waited for and here they now finally together.

' _Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven' – Tyron Edwards._

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I normally don't do sad endings, because I like to end on a positive note. But, I felt this was a story that felt full circle and was completed. So, I hope it didn't throw the story off and you still enjoyed it. I think in my mind Michonne would always be the one to outlive Rick in any story and I don't know why.

But, anyways thank you as always for taking the time out to read and review. It means so much when you do. Thanks again.


End file.
